Sisters by Blood, Enemies by Nature
by Wildfirelover003
Summary: Kris and Junior have never been out, but they liked each other, but they don't know that. When Kris' sister comes to town, Junior falls for her and leaves Kris heart shattered. Kris tried to deal with it, until one day, she breaks.
1. Chapter 1

A/N-SO I decided to write another story

A/N-SO I decided to write another story. I kinda made it up. It doesn't really go along with what actually happened in Wildfire. When Kris' sister comes to town she begin to fall for Junior. Kris' world comes crumbling down. Not wanting to hurt her sister, Kris goes along like everything is fine. Until one day, she breaks.

**CHAPTER ONE: HEY SISSY**

"You're what?" Kris Furillo asked plopping down on the bed in her trailer. She was on the phone with her sister, Grace.

"I'm coming to town to see you," she said, her sweet voice sounded excited. Kris sighed and blew her hair out of her face. "Don't you wanna see me, Sissy?"

"Of course I do Gracie, it's just," Kris tried to come up with a good word, "unexpected."

"Well, I needed a job, and I wanted to get away from Mom, so I thought, why not get a job near you," Grace explained.

Grace Amanda Furillo or better known as "Gracie" was so different from her older sister, Kris. She was tall, about five foot nine. She was very slender and had long blonde hair. She had big sapphire blue eyes. Her hair would either curl, or go straight, which Kris was envious of. Her lightly tanned skin glowed, and her face was flawless. Although Kris knew she was pretty, she would never compare to her sister.

"Well, do you have any place to stay?" Kris asked.

"Not yet," Grace sighed,

"Well, why don't you stay with me for a while, until you can find a place. My trailer is tiny, but it'll do for a little while."

"Really," Grace said in a chipper voice, "you would let me stay with you."

"Of course Gracie," Kris stated sitting up on her bed. "When are you planning on coming?"

"I was going to leave early in the morning, probably around five or so," Grace said.

"Okay, so that will get you up here about six-thirty, so I'll be up and working by then," Kris told her.

"Great! Well I better finish packing. I'll call you when I'm about there," she said. "I love you, Sissy."

"Love you too Gracie," Kris said before hanging up the phone. She looked over at the clock, it was only a little after five in the evening. Kris stood up and lifted her arms high over her head and stretched. She pulled on some shoes and headed out side. She looked around and saw Junior's black Porsche in front of the barn. She smiled to herself and felt her heart start racing. She knew she had fallen for Junior Davis, but didn't think he felt the same, she just thought he saw her as another one of his flings, and she didn't want to be just another girl to him. She kept walking until she finally got to her destination, Wildfire's stall.

"Hello love," she said to the bay thoroughbred. Wildfire nudged her. "My sister is coming tomorrow, she is going to say with me for a while," Kris told her faithful friend. She heard footsteps and looked to the entrance of the stable and saw Jean come in. Jean was just like a mother to her.

"Hey Kris, how are you?" Jean asked her.

"I'm pretty good, I need to talk to you about something, though," Kris told her turning her attention away from Wildfire.

"What?" Jean asked facing Kris.

"My sister is moving up to Freemont, and she needs a place to stay. I offered to let her stay with me until she found somewhere to live, and a job," Kris told Jean.

"Why is she moving up here?" she asked curiously, her blonde hair messy from her cowgirl hat.

"She wants to get away from Mom, but still be near family," Kris told her pushing a stray strand of brown hair behind her ear.

"Well, that's fine with me. If you need to, you can move into the house, and she could stay in the trailer, or vice versa," Jean told her.

"No, but thanks for the offer, she shouldn't need me for very long," Kris stated, "but if she stays longer than needed, I'll think about it," Kris smiled.

"Okay. Well I have to go, Junior and Matt are going to the club tonight, I think they were going to see if you could come," Jean told her.

"No, I better get my place cleaned up," she told her. Jean waved by and left, Kris went back into her trailer. She got all her laundry put away, and everything cleaned up perfectly. All she had left to do was go grocery shopping. She stepped out of the trailer and saw Junior get in his car. She made eye contact with him and he drove over.

"Hey Kris, how are you?" he asked stopping in front of her.

"Fine, I'm about to see if Jean will let me take her car to the store. How are you?" she asked. "I thought ya'll were going to the club."

"We were, but you weren't coming, so I told Matt to go by himself. Do you want me to drive you? I'm headed into town anyways," he told her.

"Sure, thanks," she smiled going around and getting into the passenger side of the Porsche. Junior sped off, the wind flying through their hair.

"So, I haven't seen you lately, I've missed you," Junior said looking over at Kris.

"Yeah right, I'm sure you had another girl to keep you company," Kris joked.

Junior smiled. "You know you're the only girl with my heart," he said dramatically. Kris laughed at him.

"My sister's coming into town tomorrow," she told him after he had asked her why she needed to go to the store.

"Oh really?" he said interested. "So when can I take you out?"

Kris looked at him in amazement. "Junior, we've been through this, I don't want to ruin our friendship," she stated. "And I'm constantly working. When I finally get to jockey for real, you'll be the first guy I come to. Besides, I thought you were with that Claire girl."

"Nope, just a fling," he told her. "I'll wait for you Kris, I will." He stopped the car in front of the store, "I'll be back in about on hour." Kris got out and he drove off. She smiled and made her way into the store.

_**:.Sisters by Blood, Enemies by Nature.:**_

"Hey Sissy!" Gracie screamed running up to Kris giving her a big hug.

"Hey Gracie," Kris said hugging her back smiling. Grace looked as gorgeous as ever. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail with light blonde curls cascading halfway down her back. She was dressed in jean shorts and a pink tank top. Her big blue eyes sparkled in the morning sun.

"It's so good to see you," Grace said hugging Kris again.

"Come on, I'll help you get your things," Kris said walking to her sister's red Dodge Neon. Grace popped the trunk and Kris began lifting bag out. Grace unpacked all her things and then went to explore with Kris.

"This place is amazing!" she exclaimed. She looked at her sister's face, it was full of amazement.

"Yes, I love it here. Do you want to go meet everybody?"

"Of course!" Grace said excited. Kris laughed at her sister and led her into the house.

_**:.Sisters by Blood, Enemy by Nature.:**_

"Jean seems really cool, so does everyone else," Grace said to Kris that night after they got in the bed to go to sleep.  
"Yeah, everyone is amazing," Kris said before yawning.

"I can't wait to start riding. Matt is really hot," Grace said getting up on one elbow so she could see Kris. "Too bad he has a girlfriend."

"Yeah, Dani is a witch. I wouldn't mess with Matt if I were you," Kris told her in a tired voice.

"So, are we going to go to the club with Matt and his friend tomorrow night?" she asked.

"Sure, if you want. But don't you need to look for a job?" Kris asked. She loved here sister, but she didn't want her living here for a very long time.

"Oh, Jean said she would be glad to give me a job here. She said I could even stay in the trailer," she said excited.

"What!" Kris shot up.

"Calm down, I was kidding," Grace laughed.

"Oh," Kris replied lying back down in the bed.

"She is going to take me to town tomorrow to a few places she knows is hiring, and help me find a job," Grace told her.

"That's good. Well, I have to work tomorrow, so I'm going to sleep. Night Gracie," Kris said.

"Good night Sissy," Grace stated. Kris closed her eyes pretending to fall asleep. She heard Grace toss and turn a few times before getting still. She waited for her to get a steady breathing pattern so she knew that she was asleep. Kris grabbed her cell phone from under her pillow, where she kept it while it was charging. She opened it up and looked at the picture of her and Junior on her background. She smiled and looked over to make sure her sister was asleep. She went through her contacts until she found Junior's name. She hit options and the hit New TXT Message.

_Hey Jun-Bug ____ Are you asleep?_

She hit send. Within two minutes she saw her phone light up.

_No, I'm up. Can't sleep, you?_

She smiled and hit reply.

_Can't sleep either. Feels weird having my sister here. She saw you're picture; she's in love with you. Lol._

Kris laughed and hit send. She soon got back a new message.

_What can I say, I'm a lovable guy. Lol. I can't wait to meet her tomorrow._

Kris smiled; Junior was so full of himself.

_Do you honestly think she can make you get over me, Romeo?_

She laughed and hit send.

_Oh come on, you're my best friend. I can never get over you. Do you wanna go somewhere?_

Kris smiled. She was glad he wasn't mad at her for not going out with him.

_It's after midnight, where do you wanna go?_

_To get something to eat, I'm hungry_

_You're always hungry, plus, I have to be at work at five a.m. Maybe next time?_

_Yeah, next time. I'll let you get some sleep. Good night._

_Night_

Kris hit send and put her phone back under the pillow. Her eyes began feeling very heavy. She soon feel into a peaceful sleep.

_**:.Sisters by Blood, Enemy by Nature.:**_

"You look nice," Kris said to her sister as they were driving to the club the next night. She was wearing jeans and a red tank top with sequins.

"Thanks," she said. They pulled up to the club and both got out of the car. They walked in together and found Matt.

"Hey," Grace said to him and Dani.

"Hi," they both replied.

"Is Junior here yet?" Kris asked Dani, Junior's sister,

"No, he is going to be late. He had to go do something," Dani replied. They all sat down at a booth and ordered some drinks.

"So Grace, have you found a job?" Matt asked her.

"Yes, I'm going to start working at Ray's tomorrow. I'm really excited," she stated sipping on her Club Soda.

"Matt, let's go dance," Dani said getting up. Matt got out after her and they walked onto the dance floor.

"So, do you wanna try it?" Grace asked her sister.

"Sure. But I have to use the restroom, I'll meet you out there," Kris said. Grace nodded and walked off.

Grace was standing on the edge of the dance floor waiting for Kris to come back. She was looking around at all the people she turned around and ran slap into someone's chest.

"Sorry," she stated looking up at the person.

"It's fine, all my fault," he said.

"It's fine, honest. I'm Grace," she said to the good looking, but familiar stranger.

"Ah, nice to meet you. Junior Davis," he said.

"Junior, Kris' friend. Nice to finally meet you," Grace said smiling, biting her lip.

"You too, wanna dance?" he asked holding out his hand.

"Sure," she stated taking it. A slow song cam on and Junior pulled her close. Grace slipped her arms around his neck.

Kris walked out of the bathroom searching for her sister. She looked all around and spotted her on the dance floor with some guy. She looked up and gasped. She was in the arms of Junior Davis, a big smile on both of there faces.

As Junior danced with Grace he began liking her. She was a lot like Kris, she felt so good to hold. After dancing for about an hour they decided to stop.

"That was a lot of fun," Grace said out of breath.

"Yeah, what are you doing tomorrow night?" he asked. He knew Kris didn't like him, so she wouldn't care. He really like Grace, and could tell she liked him, too.

"Nothing," she said blushing.

"Wrong," he said. "I'll pick you up at six."

Grace looked up at Junior and smiled. "Cool," she replied. They walked hand in hand back to their table. She didn't see Kris, but she saw a note.

_Hey guys, I got kind of sick so I'm going home. See you later. Bye_

_Kris._

"I wonder what wrong with her," Grace said in a concerned tone.

"Do you want me to take you home so you can check on her?" Junior asked.

"Please," she said following him out of the door.

Kris sat at home in her bed, crying. She saw how happy they both looked.

"It'll be just a fling," she said out loud. She decided to let them be together, because it wouldn't last.

She hoped.

**A/N-So what did you think? Should I continue? Please review and tell me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO: ENVY**

"Sissy, I just don't see how you could live next to him for six months and not be with him, he is such a great guy," Grace said to Kris the next night after their date. Kris rolled her eyes and flipped the page in Modern Jockey.

"Junior and I are just friends," Kris said hoping Grace didn't hear the lie she heard herself say. "Plus, I'm way too busy."

"Oh pish posh. You can never be too busy for a guy like that. But I'm kinda glad you aren't with him, now I can be," she smirked plopping down on her that was adjacent to Kris'. Kris rolled her eyes one again, feigning her uncaring attitude. This was already getting old.

"Yeah, whatever. So what did you two do anyways?" Kris asked casualling, wishing she was in Grace's shoes.

"We had a candle-lit picnic under the stars, and we talked about everything. I told him about my life, and he told me about his," Grace explained. Kris faked a yawn and Grace threw a pillow at her laughingly.

"Get some sleep," Kris said throwing it back at her.

"Yeah, I got to be at work tomorrow, and then Junior is going to pick me up and he is going to take me out to dinner," she smiled walking into the bathroom. Kris pulled the red blanket up to her chin and closed her eyes. She listened the Grace washing her face and fiddle around while changing clothes. The sound of her sister humming lulled her into a deep sleep.

**_.:Sisters by Blood, Enemies by Nature:._**

_"But Kris! I'm in love with you!" Junior cried chasing after her._

_"No Junior! You're with my sister! I can't do that to her," Kris creid back._

_"But Kris, I don't want her, I want you. Please!" he stated getting on his knees in front of her. Tears started coming out of her eyes._

_"I'm in love with you, too," she broke down. Junior stood up and placed her cheeks in his palms._

_"Shh, it's okay," he said leaning down placing a soft kiss on her lips._

Kris awoke with a start. She had been having that same dream for the past six months. She turned over and saw her sister in her bed asleep. She blonde hair going in every direction. Her and Junior hadn't talked much since Grace and he had getten together. They were in love, anyone could see that. Kris was choosing to believe it wasn't true. She laid back down on her back and sighed. She looked at the clock, it was 4:32 a.m. He would be getting up in about fifteen minutes anyways. She crawled out of bed and went into the bathroom. She splashed cold water on her face in hopes of erasing the dream.

The last six months had been horrible for Kris. Everyday she would come home just to see the two of them cuddling watching a movie, and Grace would be getting ready to go out.

She didn't think her sister would be living with her that long, but she was planning on getting an apartment with Junior within the next few weeks. Kris spent most of her time with Wildfire and riding. She avoided her sister and Junior as much as possible. She did anything and everythng to keep her mind off of it. She couldn't be mad at Grace though, her sister didn't know she had feelings for the guy, and she made Junior think she didn't want him. She had brought it on herself and that's what hurt the most. But slowly, it was getting a little easier.

Kris slipped on some clean clothes and tied her hair back. She pulled on her work boots and left her trailer. The cool November air bit at her nose. She pulled her jacket tighter around her small frame. She pulled her scarf tighter and trudged towards the barn. She looked around, the sun was about to come up. All the lights were off, which meant no one was up yet, which she was glad of. She was suppose to give Wildfire a light day, since the two had won there race the afternoon before. She saddled up the bay stallion and lead him out to the track. She loved riding in this weather, it helped clear her mind. She mounted the stallion and shortened the iron stirrups. She fixed the reins and kicked Wildfire into a quick trot. She focused on what was ahead of her. She cleared her mind of everything except Wildfire and the dirt in front of her. She pushed him against the rail and away from it, to see how he was paying attention. After thirty minutes she dismounted and led him back to the barn. She brushed him down and placed a blanket on him. It was early Novemeber, but the weather was already brisk. She then trudged to the tack room. She grabbed the wheelbarrow and shovel and spent the next three hours cleaning out 57 throroughbreds stall's.

"Morning Kris," she heard a voice say. She looked up and saw Pablo.

"Hey," she said back looking back to the last stall of manure.

"I've decided to sign Wildfire up for the Rosewood Stakes in six weeks, you think you can handle it?" he asked.

"Sure, what's the details on it?" Kris asked giving Pablo her full attention.

"Only a mile, only about seven horses running, it will be a fast track, and we have a good chance. We got the last spot," he told her. She nodded signalling that she took in all the information.

"I can do it, Davis have any horses in it?" Kris asked.

"They have one of there new horses in it. A 2 year old named Smokestack Lightning. They call him Smokey, but he isn't a threat," Pablo told her.

"Okay, Wildfire will be ready," she said a little distracted.

"What about you?" he asked. "I can tell something is on your mind, what is it?"

"Nothing Pablo, just a little distracted," she told him.

"Kris, it doesn't take a brain surgeon to figure out that you are in love with Junior Davis," he pointed out. Kris looked up at him in amazement.

"What?" was all she could manage to say.

"Kris, just deal with it. Tell him how you feel," Pablo said.

"Tell who how you feel?" a deep voice said behind them They turned and saw Junior Davis standing in the doorway.

Pablo looked at Kris and raised his eyebrows before leaving. Kris closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

"Nothing Junior," she simply stated placing the shovel in the wheelbarrow and rolling it outside. Junior followed her.

"No Kris tell me. You use to tell me everything," he begged.

"Well, things are a little different now," she said facing him.

"Why?" he asked confused. "Grace?"

"Yeah, it's a just a little weird," she told him.

"I understand, it's a little awkward for me, too," he stated. She nodded and headed towrd her trailer, Grace was at work. Junior followed her in. "Kris, I don't want things to change between us though," he said.

"Look, Junior. I'm okay with you and Grace. I mean, you two make a great couple. It's obvious ya'll are in love," Kris told him.

"Yeah, we are. Kris, at first she was just a way to get you off my mind, now I can't get her off of it," he said in a sweet tone. Kris rolled her eyes and his corny-ness(**it that a wird? lol**)

"Whatever, just don't hurt her feeling, or her heart," Kris said pushing him. He laughed at her before leaving.

Kris sighed after he closed the door behind him. What was she thinking? He loved Grace. It was obvious. But one small conclusion was forming in her head, maybe the love was more like a best friend thing. Or, so, she hoped.

A/N-Okay, there is chapter 2!!! I hope you liked it.! Please review. I've already started on chapter 3!


	3. Amusment Park

**CHAPTER 3: Amusment Park**

"Hey you," Junior said walking into the barn where Grace and Kris stood by Wildfire's stall. He gave Grace a meaningful squeeze and a kiss on the forehead before turning to look at Kris. "Hey."

Kris nodded and turned her focus back to Wildfire. "Hey baby," Grace said in her "happy" voice. Kris rolled her eyes but didn't look at the couple.

"So, I got three tickets to the new amusement park, Santa Anita Mountain (A/N-I JUST MADE IT UP ITS NOT REAL!!). Are you in?" he asked Grace.

"Duh!" she sqealed. "But what about the other ticket?"

"Well, I figured Kris could come with us. She never gets out anymore," Junior said. Kris could feel them both turn their attention towards her.

She turned my head slowly and look at the couple, "What?" Kris said.

"Come with us, Kris, PLEEEAAASSSEEE!!" Grace grace begged. Kris rolled her eyes and popped out on hip.

"Okay, whatever, I'll come. When?" she asked.

"Tomorrow. Grace, can you get off work?" Junior asked.

"I can try. I know I have to do the morning stuff, but I'm only there until eleven. That's when Ray can come in," she said.

"Okay, cool. Then I will pick you both up here at 11:30. We'll take the Expedition so we can all fit," he said. "Grace, you need a lift to work real quick?"

"Yep," she said and they both headed out of the barn.

"What did I get myself into Wildfire?" she asked before turning and heading to the main house.

**_.:Sister's by Blood, Enemies by Nature.:_**

Kris was in the trailer getting ready to go to the mausement park. She had on some khaki shorts and a teal wife-beater, and some tennis-shoes. She was in the process of pulling her hair into a pony tail when there was a knock at the door. She looked at the clock, 10:55.

"Come in!" she yelled trying to hold her hair-bows in her teeth. She watched as Junior walked through the door. She pulled her hair-bows out of her teeth and tied her hair up.

"You're here early," Kris said. She looked at him, he had a weird expression on his face. "What?" she said.

"Grace just called. Ray won't be there until about three, and the other waiter's dont come in until after that," he axplained to her.

"Oh, so are we not going?" se said looking down at her outfit.

"She said she didn't want to ruin our fun, and she wants me and you to go, since the tickets are for today. But I told her it would be up to you," he told her.

"Well, I'm fine with it, if you are," Kris said sitting down on her bed.

"Good," he said smiling, "me too. You ready?"

"Yep, let me grab my bag," she said. She walked into the bathroom and grabbed her shoulder bag that contained her wallet, sunscreen, and bug spray. She walked out of the bathroom and followed him out. "I thought we were taking the expedition."

"We were, but there are only two now, so we will fit in my Porsche." They both got into the black sports car and headed out of Raintree.

"This isn't weird or anything going without Grace, is it?" Kris asked Junior after twenty minutes of riding.

"I don't think so. I mean, we are best friends, right?" he asked as a reply.

"Umm," Kris thought for a minute, "yeah. I guess you're right." She looking out the window for the rest of the twenty minutes it took to get there.

**_.:Sisters by Blood, Enemies by Nature:._**

"That was crazy!!!" Junior exclaimed sitting down at Mel's Diner after riding the last roller coaster.

"Tell me about it! I about flipped when it stuck upside down!" Kris said laughing thinking about the look on Junior's face when the large green metal monster flipped them head-down and stopped for atleast a minute. "You should have seen your face though!" she said getting into another fit of hysterics.

"Hi, we are from the newspaper and we wanted to get pictures of people on opening day," a blonde guy said walking up next to the table they were sitting at, a brunette behind him.

"Oh, sure," Kris said. She sat next to Junior and they both smiled big for the camera.

"We got some pictures of you two laughing, I hope that's alright," the brunette said.

"Yeah, it's cool," Junior said taking the notepad from him and wrote down his and Kris' name for the paper.

"That's some front page stuff right there," Junior laughed. Kris rolled her eyes and looked around.

"What next?" she asked.

"Sky buckets?" he asked.

Kris smilied as they got up and the same time.

After three more hours af riding random rides Junior finally convinced Kris to go in the 'Scary House' with him. They stood in line waiting for there turn to get on the two-seater boat. Kris' eyes widened everytime she saw a small child come out crying.

"It can't be that bad," Junior said bumping into her as they stepped onto there blue boat. But boy was he wrong. They had things popping out at you and everything.

Kris thought the ride was almost over until the room whent pitch black and the boat jerked.

"Oh no," she said. Next thing she knew the floor gave way under them and the boat fell thirty feet!

She began screaming and crying. Junior grabbed her and held her to his chest.

"It's okay," he soothed once they hit the bottom. Kris sat up breathing hard and crying. Out of instinct she grabbed Junior's hand and closed her eyes until the ride was over.

Kris didn't release his hand until they stepped out of the boat.

"That was interesting," Junior stated walking next to Kris.

"Yeah, sorry I freaked," she stated rubbing her hand. She couldn't get out of her mind how nice it felt to have his hand in her's.

**_Junior's POV_**

I though back to how nice it felt to hold her in my arms against my chest, and to feel her hold my hand. I looked at her tear-streaked face and smilied. She looked up at me and returned my smile with a small shy one before quickly looking away. I couldn't get the feeling out of my hand.

"How about something a little less exciting," I said walking up to the swan boats.

"Sure," she said stepping in line in front of me.

The wait wasn't long, only about ten minutes. We stepped into a small white boat with two swans on the back of it. The sign said the ride was twenty minutes long and took you around the park.

"Look," she said to me once the boat got moving, "I'm sorry I grabbed your hand. I hope that didn't make you feel uncomfortable or anything."

"Quite the opposite actually," I stated. I saw her shiver and I put my arm around her and pulled her closer to me. She tensed at first but then snuggled closer to my side. Oh how good she felt there.

"I feel the same," she said so quiet I barely heard her.

"Kris, I," I said. "I still love you."

She lifted her head and looked me in the eyes.

"I know," she said a tear coming down her cheek. I wiped my thumb gently across her cheek and removed it, but more started coming. They weren't tears of sadness, they were tears of regret. "I love you, too, Junior. I always have. And it's killing me seeing you with Grace!"

"Shh," I said wiping the tears as they came. "I'm sorry."

When the next one came I brushed my lips across her cheek and softly kissed her.

"I don't want you to hurt Grace," she said, "but I don't want you to hurt me either."

"I don't know what to do," I said holding her face in my hands.

"There is something you need to know," she said. "I promised her I wouldn't tell you. But I think I have to. Some nights Grace sneaks out and meets a guy she knows from back home. And I walked in on them this morning and they were, well, they were doing stuff."

I tensed. I had a feeling she was cheating on me. She often had a distant look in her eye, and one time I saw her phone lying open to a message she had recieved. I tried to believe it wasn't true, but it was.

"Thank you for telling me," I said. I stroked her cheek and leaned down and kissed her.

"What are we going to do?" She asked me.

"Pay back time," I said thinking of what we could do.

"Junior, we, we really shouldn't tell her you know. She will be so mad at me," Kris said with saddness in her eyes.

"Kris, she cheated on me. Maybe, just maybe we could work out any agreement to see other people?" I said. But I knew it wouldn't work. Then I would feel like I was cheating on Kris.

"Or maybe we could just tell her the truth," she said looking me straight in the eye.

"You're right," I said.

**_.:Sisters by Blood, Enemies by Nature:._**

"Grace, we need to talk," I said walking into the trailer, Kris was out in the barn.

"Yeah, babe?" she said sitting close to me.

"I saw you and, that guy, together the other day at Ray's," I really didn't see her, but I know she was there and I didn't want to involve Kris in all of this.

"Oh," was all she could say before getting really quiet.

"Grace, listen. I know that wasn't the only time. I saw your phone the other day. I'm not going to have you running around cheating on me. I'm sorry Grace, but this just isn't going to work out," I said looking her in the eye.

"Junior," she began crying, "please don't do this. Just give me another chance. I love you!"

"If you loved me,"I began, "you wouldn't have cheated on me in the first place."

I watched her put her head in her hands, "I guess I better tell you now."

I looked at her confused, "Tell me what, Grace?"

"I'm pregnant!" sh cried.

"What!" I yelled. How could she? She wouldn't even have sex with me.

"Listen, please?" I nodded. "I about three months ago my ex-boyfriend came up here to find me. And he did, he found me at work. You and I had been together for about three months at the time, and I was crazy about you. Everyone knew it. Well when Justin, my ex, was asking around for me, he found out about you. So he came to the diner at asked to talk to me. And the first thing I told him was that I was in love with a great guy at the moment and I didn't want to go back with him. Well, we talked and talked and caught up, becasue we had always been best friends, we broke up becasue I thought he was cheating on me. But, I found out he wasn't. And made up, but that make up lead to other things," she told me. I looked at her wide eyed.

She continued, "Junior, I never fell out of love with Justin, I fell in love with you, but that was something else. It was a summer fling type deal. I just got so cought up in plans to mvoe in together and I figured I would forget about Justin. But since he started coming to see me every weekend he's been hard to forget."

"Grace, why didn't you just tell me this to begin with. Why didn't you tell me about Justin?" I asked.

"I don't know. I'm sorry. But I'm not stupid. I see the way you look at Kris. You're really in love with her. And I think it took me coming here for her to realize that she loves you too. Now Junior, don't be an idiot and let her slip through your fingers again. I'm serious," she stopped talking and looked me straight in the eye. She was right, I did love Kris, and if she wouldn't have come, Kris might not have ever realized it.

"Now go get her tiger," she said. I smiled and ran out of the trailer and sprinted all the way to the barn. When I reached the barn I stood in front of Kris. She looked at me and I get down on my knee and watched her mouth fall open.

**A/N-Soo....cliffhanger. Review and tell me what you think is about to happen.**


End file.
